How to Train your Vacation
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid and their friends go on a well deserved vacation. Modern AU with a LOT of Hiccstrid and maybe a little bit of Rufflegs or Fishnut (Is there even a proper name for this pairing?)
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train your Vacation.**

 **Modern AU with the gang from Berk going on a vacation.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Will there be fights?**

 **Will there be danger?**

 **Will there be romance?**

 **Will I gain the rights to HTTYD? (Yeah that's not happening.)**

 **But let's find out anyway.**

 _ **Destination Nowhere.**_

Henry "Hiccup" Haddock was currently sitting at his desk in his studio apartment looking at various destinations on his laptop.

The only problem is that there are so many places a twenty-one year old starting adult could afford and this was obviously stressing him out.

The school year was over and Hiccup and his friends were about to enter their senior year of college. And the last few weeks were not that great.

But Hiccup's stress wasn't about school at all. He was stressed because he was trying to plan the perfect vacation for his friends. He thought that they all deserved a break after a hell of a few weeks.

Hiccup was focused on his goal that he didn't notice his pet cat Toothless jumping off the window and climbing onto his lap.

It was obvious that the black cat wanted attention.

"I'm sorry bud, I just want to find the perfect vacation for my friends. This last semester really took it out of us." Hiccup said as he pet his cat.

But before Hiccup could go back to his computer he heard the door open to reveal a beautiful presence. A young women in a Starbucks uniform with blonde hair with a large braid that laid on her side.

And it was obvious that she had a rough shift.

"I swear, if that Gustav kid asks me out one more time." she started complained as she threw her apron on the sofa.

"I'm going to pour hot coffee all over his…." She continued before Hiccup interrupted her but spinning his chair around so that he was looking at the stressed women.

"Nice to see you too milady." He finished with a smile.

The blonde beauty let out a sigh of frustration and took her hat off.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, it was a tough shift." She said as she took off her shoes and socks.

"It's okay Astrid, I'm hoping to fix that…or at least try too." Said Hiccup as we went back to his laptop.

Astrid was now changed to an oversized green long sleeved shirt (which probably belonged to hiccup.) and black gym shorts. She went over to his desk to see what he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that?' she asked. Hiccup smiled as Astrid's curiosity had taken her mind off her stressful day.

"Well…" Hiccup started as he cracked his fingers in an attempt to playfully show off.

"We've been working hard for a while and I think that it's about time we deserved a vacation." He finished with a big smile of accomplishment on his face. Toothless however was annoyed at his owner's attempt at being prideful and jumped off his lap and went back to the window still.

Astrid however, was giggling at Hiccup's attempt to show off.

"I think a vacation is a wonderful idea." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Unfortunately, this moment was ruined by a loud squawking noise.

"Stormfly!" groaned Astrid as she went over to her blue parrot.

Stormfly was Astrid's pet. The parrot had been with Astrid for a while and was her closest companion besides Hiccup.

"Did you feed her at all today?" she asked looking at her hungry bird.

Hiccup's smile instantly faded. He had been home all day and that was the one thing Astrid told him to do.

The young man laughed awkwardly as he turned off his computer.

"I guess I lost track of time."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and then at his computer.

"Is this really what you did all day?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Astrid left for work at nine in the morning and Hiccup was up with her. I was now close to seven in the evening.

Hiccup went to open his mouth, but then decided to close it.

Astrid's eyes widen at this realization.

"You're really serious about this vacation idea aren't you?

Hiccup simply nodded.

Astrid smiled in reply. She walked over to the kitchenette opening a shelf and grabbed a container of bird feed.

"Okay, so what do have in mind?" she asked as she fed Stormfly?

"And that's why I've been staring at my computer screen for almost twelve hours." Hiccup replied rubbing his eyes in the process.

Astrid examined her boyfriend's appearance. He had a stained green tank top, dirty black gym shorts (which Astrid swore that they were hers.) and green socks that looked like that they haven't been washed in a long time.

The right leg was different, or at least what was left of it. Hiccup lost his lower right leg in an accident a few years back. He didn't remember the event but Astrid wished that she could.

He now has to wear an artificial leg but that didn't stop him from maintaining a positive outlook towards life.

Astrid sniffed silently and proceeded to cover her nose.

"Have you even showered today?" she asked

Hiccup thought about that for a second and then proceeded to grab his stool (It was better for him to sit down.) and head to the shower.

"That's what I thought." Astrid said as she walked over to Toothless who was still annoyed with his owner.

"Did Hiccup ignore you today Toothless?" she asked the cat while she stroked his fur.

Toothless however was purring loudly and was too comfortable to reply.

It was then that Astrid let out a devious smile.

"We're going to make sure that doesn't happen again." She said slyly.

Once she was done petting Toothless, Astrid turned on the TV. She messed around with the cables until the TV was on the DVD setting. She was also holding a movie that was part of her plan.

After putting in the DVD and skipping the previews, she paused it right before the film began and set the volume to a painfully loud setting.

As she waited until Hiccup was done with the shower, excitement filled her head. Sure her boyfriend was going to hate her, but after a bad day at work this is exactly what she needed.

Astrid had to control herself so that Hiccup couldn't hear her laughing. Toothless saw the DVD of her choice as well as Astrid's laughing face and immediately knew what she was about to do.

The black cat ran up to the sofa, dug his head into a pillow and covered his ears.

Literally the millisecond the shower went off, Astrid pressed play with the remote and covered her ears with Toothless and Stormfly doing the same

 _ **NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!**_

"HOLY THOR!"

All Astrid could hear after that was a slipping sound, some banging noises and a loud crashing sound.

Hiccup stumbled out of the bathroom with his artificial leg barely attached. He was still soaking wet wearing a towel that that wasn't properly wrapped around him and looked like that it could fall at any given moment. The shower curtain was currently wrapped around his back and a strand of toilet paper was attached to his wet foot.

To say that Hiccup was angry was an understatement.

Astrid didn't care about that as she was on the floor laughing. Tears were streaming down her face and she was having trouble breathing. But it was so worth it.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Hiccup yelled as he hopped over to lower the TV volume.

Astrid was still laughing uncontrollably and showed no signs of stopping.

"You (laughs) should (laugh) see yourself (laugh) right now!" she cried in laughter.

Hiccup angrily adjusted his towel while Astrid finally regained herself.

"Really Astrid, The Lion King?" said Hiccup as he put dried himself and put on some dry clothes.

Astrid shrugged with a big smile as she sat down to enjoy the movie.

"It's Toothless's favorite movie and I didn't want to disappoint him." She proclaimed.

Toothless pulled his head out of the sofa and immediately set his eyes on the TV.

Hiccup gave Toothless a dirty look.

"Et tu Toothless?" he asked. He knew that it was all Astrid's plan but the cat could've gave him a fair warning.

Toothless made a chuckling sound and glued his eyes back on the TV.

Because he didn't have time to dry up, Hiccup was currently mopping up the water that he dripped on the ground.

"Feel free to step in anytime Astrid." Hiccup said popping his head out so that his girlfriend could hear him.

Astrid gave Toothless a wink and pretended to be sad.

"Well I would, but I don't wanna miss any of the movie." She pouted.

"You've seen this movie at least a thousand times!" laughed Hiccup.

"And now it's going to be a thousand and one times." Said a serious Astrid.

Hiccup laughed as he finished organizing the bathroom. He decided to cave in and enjoy the film.

"If you can't beat them, join them." He said to himself.

And a few minutes and a bowl of fresh buttery popcorn later, Hiccup was on the sofa cuddling with Astrid watching the Disney classic.

Hiccup could feel Astrid tense up when Mufasa's death was about to happen and he knew exactly why.

When Hiccup and Astrid first started going out, they watched The Lion King when they were babysitting Astrid's nephew.

It was then that Hiccup found out that Astrid cries when Simba finds his dead father. He was shocked as he never saw her cry before.

And because of this discovery, Hiccup found himself laughing at the odd situation. Unfortunately Astrid took offense to this and Hiccup finished watching the movie with an ice pack on his shoulder.

Astrid made Hiccup promise that he would never reveal how Astrid reacts to that scene. He really didn't blame her for acting like that. For crying out loud, he cries at the end of Return of the King every time he sees the film.

As the film's final musical number came to a close, Hiccup turned off the TV as Astrid let out a large yawn.

"Is Miss Astrid getting sleepy?" Hiccup asked in a playful tine.

The tired blonde gave him an incredibly soft playful punch in response.

"Hah hah, very funny Hiccup." She said with her eyelids drooping.

"All right milady, let's get you to bed." Hiccup said.

He helped Astrid off the sofa and into their bed. Since they lived in a studio apartment, it wasn't much of a trip.

Astrid got under the covers and before Hiccup could say anything, the blonde beauty instantly fell asleep.

He smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before getting ready to sleep himself.

Hiccup was still in deep thought while he was brushing his teeth when suddenly an idea popped into his head. Toothless looked at his owner with a confused look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking bud?'' asked Hiccup.

Toothless shook his head.

"Of course not, you're probably thinking about fish right now." Hiccup said in a deadpan voice.

Toothless replied by whacking him with his tail.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Hiccup groaned as he turned his laptop back on. Toothless watched in curiosity.

The young man smiled at the discovery.

"Well bud, I think I've got the perfect vacation idea." He said as he typed at a very fast pace.

And once again Hiccup lost track of time from the research he was doing and when he checked the time on his laptop it was almost two in the morning.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes, turned off his laptop and grabbed his sketchbook.

He drew a sketch with writing on the top and taped it to the mirror. Astrid was in for a surprise in the morning.

Feeling proud of himself, Hiccup slipped into the covers of the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Turns out that Hiccup didn't need an alarm clock for the morning. Astrid took care of that job.

Hearing an excited squeal that almost seemed out of character for his girlfriend, Hiccup slowly got out of bed as the clock read eight am.

"Are you for real?" asked an excited Astrid who was still in her clothes from the previous night, she was holding the paper that Hiccup drew for her.

It was a drawing of the Mickey Mouse ear logo with the words. "You Interested?" in the Disney font.

Astrid was grinning ear to ear and Hiccup knew exactly why.

Now he had been to Disney World numerous times. Too many times to count. His parents owned a beach house about an hour away from the Orlando area, as well as Disney annual passes, something that Hiccup owned as well.

Astrid however wasn't so lucky. She grew up in a poor family and she didn't have many luxuries growing up. She only went once, but she was too young to remember it.

But Hiccup was determined to have Astrid remember this trip.

"Yep, think you can get some vacation time?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid nodded with a smile.

"Yeah within the next few weeks. And even if we run late, I can always get Heather to take over my shifts. She's been wanting more hours anyway." She continued.

Hiccup smiled, this trip was becoming more of a reality with each sentence.

"Great, you know I was thinking of inviting our friends as well. This trip won't be cheap and any help from them will make this vacation even more memorable. But only if that's okay with you." He offered.

Astrid thought about that for a second. On the one hand, she was looking forward to it just being the two of them. But on the other hand, they were her best friends and they needed a vacation as much as Astrid did.

"Why not, they need a vacation just as much as we do." She responded.

"Great, I'll call them later and tell them to meet us at the café. I want us to tell them personally." Hiccup said as he wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist.

"And I promise that you and I will have some alone time at some point during this trip." He said in a soft voice.

"I have no doubts at all." Giggled Astrid.

The two of them embraced and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I gotta get ready for work. Gobber says that today will be a busy day at the shop." Hiccup said stretching his arms out.

"I don't have to work until ten, so I can do some research on the vacation." Said Astrid as she was already sitting cross legged on Hiccup's chair.

"All right milady, I'm gonna go take a shower. Because it worked so well the first time." Hiccup said in a sarcastic voice.

Astrid stuck her tongue out in response.

Hiccup grabbed his stool and headed towards the shower.

Astrid however couldn't stop smiling, she wasn't the kind of person who showed emotion, but she couldn't help that she was a Disney fan.

And in a few short weeks, her dreams were about to come true.

 **Hiccup and Friends are going to Disney World!**

 **I'll admit that I had difficulty trying to balance out Hiccup and Astrid's characters in this scene. I know that Astrid is different when she's around Hiccup, I just hope that I didn't go too far with it.**

 **BTW I can totally picture Astrid as a closeted Disney fan.**

 **How are their friends gonna react to the trip?**

 **What do you want to see happen on the vacation?**

 **I'm open to recommendations.**

 **I do have some ideas planned once they to get to the park. But if you have a scenario that you want to happen during their vacation. By all means, let me know.**

 **And as Mickey Mouse would say "See ya Real Soon!:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup and Astrid tell their friends about the trip.**

 **How are they going to react?**

 **Let's find out.**

 _ **We're going where?**_

Later that day, Hiccup was finishing screwing on a bolt for a tire change…..the fifth one today. He adjusted his bandana so that he wouldn't get grease in his hair.

"All right Hiccup, finish this guy up and we're closing shop!" A thick Scottish accent hollered.

Hiccup smiled that the work day was almost over. While he did enjoy working at Gobber's Auto Repair Shop, he couldn't wait to meet Astrid to tell his friends about the vacation.

After he finished the tire change and the older couple paid in the front office, Hiccup went over to the office to meet up with a big beefy man with a very long blonde mustache, he was wearing a tan tank top with brown pants and boots. Oh and his right arm and left leg were missing as well.

This man was Hiccup's boss Gobber.

Gobber was a family friend who would often look after Hiccup when he was younger as his father was a military general and his mom was in Africa working at a wildlife preserve.

He was the one who noticed Hiccup's talent for building things and got him a job when he was only sixteen years old.

As for the missing arm and leg, Gobber was Stoick's (Hiccup's father) army buddy. A rouge grenade was in the building they were in and Gobber just barely managed to get Stoick to safety.

"Another successful day Hiccup, you've really out done yourself." Gobber told his younger employee.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Gobber, I'm just doing my job." He shrugged trying to not make it seem like a big deal as he took a drink of water.

"I think it's about time for a raise." Gobber told Hiccup.

The latter proceeded to choke on his water.

"A raise Gobber?!" exclaimed Hiccup.

"That's what I said didn't I?" asked Gobber as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"You've been a great employee for five years and I wanted to show my appreciation, now finish cleaning up and go home, I want Astrid to be surprised." He continued.

It was no secret that Gobber adored Astrid and was even more ecstatic when the two got together. He even took a little credit in bringing them together.

"Oh she will be surprised Gobber, I don't know how to repay you." Said Hiccup as he finished cleaning his workspace.

"Just have a good time on your vacation." Gobber spoke up.

Hiccup was taken aback from what his boss said.

"How did you?..." Hiccup started but was interrupted by Gobber.

"I know everything Hiccup…well that and Astrid told me when she stopped by to drop off your lunch." He said proudly.

Hiccup just shrugged it off. He opened his locker and got his phone and car keys.

"It won't be for a few weeks, I still gotta make reservations and see if my friends are coming as well. I'll probably be gone for a maybe a few days more. Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, that's when I'm training the new recruits anyway. Now go be with your future wife."

"Gobber!" yelled Hiccup.

"Had to be said, now get." laughed Gobber.

Hiccup chuckled and opened the door.

"All right, see you tomorrow Gobber." He told his boss.

Gobber waved back and proceeded to start locking up the auto shop.

Hiccup went to his car and started the ignition, but not before sending a text to his girlfriend who was just getting off her shift as well.

" _Just got off work, big news. See you at home!"_

Hiccup sent the text and proceeded to drive back to his apartment. He was going to take a shower and change into a comfortable set of clothes. The weather was getting warmer and Berk, Minnesota was known for its coldness so this was a welcomed change.

After the twenty-five minute drive, Hiccup pulled into his apartment complex. He saw Astrid going their mail. Even though they've been together for five years, he was still amazed how he she could still shock him with her beauty.

But today was different.

Today he decided to have a little fun with her. Pretty much payback for what happened the previous night.

Hiccup quietly closed his door and silently crept over behind Astrid who was still going through their mail.

Seeing his advantage, Hiccup spread his fingers in a claw formation and dug both his hands into Astrid's sides.

Astrid squealed, dropped the mail and punched Hiccup in the face which caused him to black out. All in a matter of seconds.

When Hiccup began to regain consciousness, he was on his bed with an ice pack on his right eye.

"Well that could've gone better." Hiccup said to himself. Toothless was right next to him and looked as if Christmas came early.

"Oh you think this is funny you little furball?" Hiccup asked his pet.

Toothless licked his arm as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

At that moment, Astrid got out of the bathroom and had a look that was both angry and guilty…angrily guilty.

"Hiccup what were you thinking? I thought I was getting robbed!" she exclaimed.

"Astrid I don't think robbers tickle their victims before robbing them." Hiccup told his girlfriend.

"Ugh, your such an idiot sometimes." Groaned Astrid who sat down on the bed.

Hiccup didn't like seeing his girlfriend like this. Yeah she socked him in the face, but she was only defending herself. So he decided to take this opportunity to tell Astrid the news.

"Would it help if I said I got a raise at work?" he asked Astrid.

Astrid's eyes widen at this discovery.

"Hiccup, that's fantastic!" she cheered as she gave him a playful punch.

If there was something that Hiccup knew all too well, it was that Astrid tends to get a little violent when she gets excited.

"Yep, because someone told Gobber about our vacation and he decided that he wanted to help out." Hiccup said curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denied Astrid who was trying to keep a straight face.

It was then that Hiccup's phone started to ring.

The Caller ID said **Fishlegs.**

"I got this, hello?" Hiccup answered.

While he was on the phone, Astrid went back into the bathroom to adjust her large braid.

She was now wearing a red shirt with a blue hoodie, blue jeans and long brown boots.

"That's great, all right we'll see you then. Okay later." Hiccup finished, hanging up his call.

"Are they still meeting us at the café" asked Astrid.

"Yeah Fishlegs said that they'll be there. He also said that Meatlug got first prize at the Pig Beauty Contest….again." Hiccup replied.

"I still can't believe those actually exist." Asrid said.

"Fishlegs said that you have to look really hard, but they do." Said Hiccup who at this point was already heading towards the shower.

After Hiccup took a shower and changed clothes, he and Astrid were walking hand to hand on the sidewalk. Hiccup was now wearing a green short sleeved shirt with a black jacket with red dragon logos on each shoulder. As well as brown pants and black vans.

He was also wearing sunglasses from his "little fun" with Astrid.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Hiccup let me see." She said to Hiccup.

After a brief hesitation, Hiccup removed his sunglasses to reveal a fresh black right eye.

Astrid gasped as it only got worse.

"Yeah you should probably put them back on." She said as they entered the café. The café was only a fifteen minute walk and the weather was nice, so they decided to walk there.

As soon as they go into the local café they saw four familiar faces calling their names.

And those people were Hiccup and Astrid's friends.

On the far right was Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson. He was a short athletically built man, he wore a brown sleeveless shirt and a sleeveless biker jacket with brown pants and black combat boots.

Next to him was Felix "Fishlegs" Ingermen. He was extremely chubby and wore a huge brown trench coat that went down to his knees worn with black pants and shoes.

And on the left side were the twins Rachel "Ruffnut" and Tyler "Tuffnut" Thorston.

Tuffnut had long blonge hair that was in a deadlock style with a brown t shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie and black jeans and shoes.

Ruffnut had her long blonde hair in three braids. She was wearing an orange t shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie as well with a brown shirt, black leggings and short brown boots.

In short, they were a strange bunch but Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Nice shades Hiccup, how hard did Astrid hit you this time?" asked Snotlout as Hiccup sat net to him while Astrid sat next to the twins.

"Hiccup was just being stupid Snotlout, he tends to do that a lot." Astrid defended.

"Yeah cause that makes me feel better." Said a sarcastic Hiccup.

"Glad to help." Smiled Astrid.

"So why exactly did you want us all to meet here?" asked Fishlegs.

"Oh oh I know, is it because you're pregnant Astrid?" asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup nearly threw up in his mouth.

"Yeah, come to think of it, she has been putting on a few pounds." Ruffnut joined in.

Astrid did not like this comment at all and kicked Tuffnut in the shin, causing him immense pain. Ruffnut laughed at her brother's pain….until Tuffnut kicked her in the shin.

"Now now Astrid remember, public place." Pleaded Fishlegs.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs and then the laughing twins who were kicking each other in the shins and crossed her arms.

"Oh man, I wanted to see a catfight." Complained Snotlout.

"Anyway!" Hiccup said loudly so that everyone would be paying attention.

"Astrid and I have an announcement." He announced.

"We're going on vacation and we want you guys to come with us!" Astrid finished.

The others got really excited.

"Sweet, I could use a vacation after a hell of a few weeks." Cheered Snotlout.

"All right Vacation!" cheered the twins as they banged their heads together (they were wearing thick hats, plus their skulls were used to the trauma.)

"How exciting, where are we going?" asked Fishlegs.

"Is it Hawaii? I've been wanting to show off my six pack." Gloated Snotlout.

"Um buddy, you've barely got a pack." Tuffnut told him.

"And that's us being generous." Ruffnut continued.

Snotlout wanted to say something but just fumed in anger.

"Eh no, how do you guys feel about going to Disney World?' Hiccup said in an excited tone.

The four friends just stared at them.

"Yeah like we're gonna….." Snoutlout start to protest.

"YES, OH YES, ABSOLUTLY YES!" cheered Fishlegs.

Everyone stared at Fishlegs after his outburst. He immediately regretted it.

"Sorry, I like Disney." Said a quiet Fishlegs.

"We're down for it, we wanna see if we can find Walt Disney's frozen body." Said Tuffnut with Ruffnut nodding in agreement.

"You guys do know that's just a myth right?" asked Asrid.

"And even if it were true, it would probably be in Disneyland." Fishlegs told the twins.

The twins just stood there in confusion.

"In California." Fishlegs continued.

The twins were still confused.

"We're going to Florida." Fishlegs finished with an agitated voice.

The twins still stared until they finally got it.

"Oh why does logic always have to ruin our fun." Asked Ruffnut.

"It always does sis, it always does." Tuffnut told his sister.

While the twins were debating on how they were going to go to California, Hiccup noticed that Snotlout was being quiet. He could tell that he didn't like the idea.

However, that wasn't the case at all.

Believe it or not, Snotlout was a Disney fan. However, he thought it was kid's stuff and was ashamed by it. He wanted to go but he didn't want to be considered a wimp.

"Snotlout what do you think?" Hiccup asked his friend.

Everybody else hard Hiccup and stared at Snotlout. Hiccup had to admit that his friends had an obsession with staring at each other.

Snoutlout looked up and tried to act tough.

"I'll go but I won't like it." He said.

"YES, DISNEY HERE WE COME!" Fishlegs cheered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled.

"Alright, unfortunately this trip won't be cheap. We're going to need your guy's help. I've got an annual pass so I won't have a problem getting in the parks and we've got a good amount of money saved up." He said.

"But the more funds, the better time we'll have." Astrid finished.

Fishlegs was he first to speak up.

"No problem guys, I can use the prize money I got from Meatlug's recent beauty pagent win." He said.

"Yeah and how much did that pay, twenty dollars and a strip of bacon?" laughed Tuffnut.

Fishlegs simply pulled out his winnings check and handed it to Tuffnut.

The twins looked at the amount and their jaws dropped.

"Sweet Thor!" yelled Tuffnut.

"We gotta find our own pig." Ruffnut told Tuffnut.

"Let me see that Snotlout said grabbing the check out of Ruffnut's hands

His eyes widened.

"That's a lot of zeroes." He simple said.

Astrid then took the check and her eyes widened as well.

"You may wanna check this out Hiccup." She handing the check to him.

"How much could it be?" he asked grabbing the check….and quickly giving it back to Fishlegs.

"Yep, that should help plenty." Said a shocked Hiccup.

Fishlegs just sat there is pride.

"Ruff and I can help too Hic." Tuffnut told Hiccup.

"Yeah we just sold a crap ton of scrap medal at the junk yard." Said Ruffnut.

"Great…..I think, what about you Snotlout?" asked Hiccup.

Snotlout didn't really have a job. He lived with the twins and they handled most of the rent. He was often a test subject for medical experiments, but he could only handle so many side effects.

"I'll help, I just don't know how." He said.

"Great. Now we have enough for all of us and have a great time as well." Said Astrid.

"That's great and all, but how are we getting to Florida?" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen. They hadn't really thought of that.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Told Hiccup.

"Flights are expensive, I don't know if we'll have enough for all six of us." Said Astrid.

"How about we drive there." Said a not so serious Snotlout.

"You know, that's actually not such a bad idea." Hiccup said.

"What?! I mean of course it is, I came up with it after all." Snotlout said trying to pass it off.

"I mean think about it, we won't have to take the buses or rent a car. And we get to have nice journey to build up the vacation." Said an excited Hiccup.

Astrid however, was worried.

"Hiccup are you sure? I mean what are we going to drive?  
She told him.

"My car can barely fit you and me and your car can't fit all six of us." She continued.

Hiccup was about to say something when he heard a voice.

"We can use my van."

Everyone looked over to see who that voice and it was…..

"Snotlout?" asked Hiccup.

Snotlout saw that they were staring.

"What, I said I would help. Your welcome." He said.

Hiccup just shrugged it off.

"Great, so we leave in a few weeks. It should take about a day to get to Florida. We'll spend about a week in Florida and head back to Berk. Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah I've got one, we've been sitting here for over an hour, how come our waitress still hasn't come?" asked Snotlout.

Everyone then realized the same thing, the place was almost empty and they hadn't even gotten any water yet.

"I'm sure someone's coming." Defended Hiccup, only for him to see the staff members sleeping on the job.

"Do you wanna just go back to our place and order a pizza?" Astrid asked everyone.

Everyone just stared at each other and proceeded to get out of their chairs.

It was at this exact moment that the waitress finally showed up.

"Hello, can I take your order?" she said before seeing the empty seats.

"Some people can be so rude." Said the offended waitress before going back to her seat and proceeded to return to sleep.

That's the last time we're going there." Hiccup told Astrid as he picked up his phone to call for a pizza.

 **The Gang has agreed to go!**

 **And they're driving to Florida. What could possibly go wrong?**

… **Eh don't answer that question.**

 **Up next, the Berk Gang hit the road!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Road Trip Time! The Berk Gang is going to Florida.**

 **This Chapter took a little longer because I was working on how Hiccup and Co were actually going to from Minnesota to Florida. I want to make this and the rest of the story to be as authentic as possible.**

 **Plus its finals week. Joy.**

But Anyway.

Time to crank up the radio and hit the Holiday Road!

 _ **On the Open Road!**_

After a few weeks of preparation, making reservations and talking Astrid out of killing Gustav after he asked her out for the umpteenth time, it was finally vacation time. And thank god too, Hiccup was close to snapping.

It was Friday and Hiccup was finishing his shift at the auto shop. The shop was closed on weekends, so that gave him a head start on the trip.

Astrid had the day off and she and their friends spent the day packing Snotout's van. Or to be more specific. Astrid and Fishlegs would do all the packing, the twins would start beating each other up for entertainment and Snotlout would "supervise" the process.

Hiccup cleaned his work station and opened his locker to retrieve his stuff. He closed the locker with a smile on his face and was practically running towards the door.

"All right Gobber, I'll see you next Monday!" Hiccup told his boss who was counting the profits they made that day.

"I want pictures lad, and I expect at least one of you and Astrid." Gobber said in a stern voice.

"I'll try not to forget, bye Gobber!" Hiccup yelled as he was already in the parking lot before he could even finish his sentence.

He sprinted towards his car and sent a quick text to his girlfriend.

" _Vacation Time!"_

He sent the text, started the ignition and drove to his apartment trying not to go over the speed limit.

He fiddled with the radio until he was satisfied with a station. Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about how much fun he was going to have this week and the song helped out as well.

 _Can't seem to get my mind off of you_

 _Back here at home there's nothin' to do_

 _Now that I'm away_

 _I wish I'd stayed_

 _Tomorrow's a day of mine_

 _That you won't be in_

 _When you looked at me_

 _I should've run_

 _But I thought it was just for fun_

 _I see I was wrong_

 _And I'm not so strong_

 _I should've known all along_

 _That time would tell_

 _A week without you_

 _Thought I'd forget_

 _Two weeks without you and I_

 _Still haven't gotten over you yet_

Hiccup made a left hand turn and was just imagining what was in store for him and his friends, Fishlegs getting all the characters to sign his book. Snotlout trying to act tough but secretly having a great time. The twins trying to find Walt Disney's frozen body.

And then there was Astrid.

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

Hiccup's mind went blank when he thought of Astrid. She came from a poor family who had to work for her accomplishments. He had done the whole Disney thing numerous times, she never had that luxury. So he was going to try his hardest to make sure that his girlfriend has the best time ever.

 _A week without you_

 _Thought I'd forget_

 _Two weeks without you and I_

 _Still haven't gotten over you yet_

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

He tapped his steering wheel to the music as he turned again to see his apartment building from afar. He could just imagine himself relaxing by the pool with his lady friend while their friends scare the tourist with their antics. Oh how he was ready for vacation

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

 _Vacation_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Vacation_

 _Had to get away_

 _Vacation_

 _Meant to be spent alone_

The song ended as Hiccup turned into his apartment complex after a record nineteen minute drive. He saw a large black van pulled by his apartment (Hiccup and Astrid lived on the first floor.)

As he got out of the car, Hiccup saw his friends finishing packing up the van. They looked vacation ready. Fishlegs was putting coolers in the van while Ruffnut dropped a heavy bag on Tuffnut's stomach (Don't Ask.) and Snotlout was sitting in a lawn chair with sunglasses on drinking lemonade and barking orders at people.

Hiccup smiled when he saw his girlfriend exited their apartment. She was wearing a bright blue v neck long sleeved shirt with brown short shorts and blue chuck taylors. (Everyone else had similar outfits from before) At the moment she was carrying a large suitcase that looked incredibly heavy. Not liking how his girlfriend was overworking herself, Hiccup instantly walked over to her and grabbed the other side of the suitcase.

"Um excuse me young lady, you shouldn't be carrying that giant suitcase by yourself, you'll throw out your back." He told her.

Astrid smiled back as they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. She knew that he was always concerned for her safety and while she loved that about him, the tough athletic side of her wouldn't allow it. But she didn't want him to worry.

"Don't worry babe, I wasn't captain of the volleyball team for nothing." She said hoisting the suitcase over her shoulder in an attempt to show that she didn't need help…..only for her to lose her footing and nearly falling over with the large suitcase nearly crushing her.

But Hiccup was there and quickly grabbed the suitcase so that Astrid wouldn't fall face first on the ground.

"You were saying milady?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stared at Hiccup for a second, she HATED being embarrassed especially in front of Hiccup.

"Just put the suitcase in the van." She said rather rudely as they put the suitcase in the van.

Hiccup felt guilty for making Astrid feel embarrassed. He knew she wasn't mad at him, she was more upset that she felt helpless when she said she was fine.

Hiccup did not want her to start the vacation like this, so he had an idea.

When Astrid was caught off guard he grabbed her hand and spun her around putting her in a tight hug and giving her the cheesiest grin.

Astrid couldn't resist his cheesy attempts at showing his love. Sure it was corny, but it did cheer her up.

"You are so cheesy sometimes." She said smiling.

"And that's why you love me." He said.

The two closed in for a passionate kiss, until Fishlegs cleared his throat.

The two lovebirds turned around to see that their friends have been watching the whole time.

"Um, is this gonna be thing throughout the whole trip. Because I can always watch Fifty Shades of Grey for a poorly executed romance." Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah Romance and CGI….." Ruffnut started.

"Okay really didn't need to go there Ruff, Are we all packed?" Hiccup asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yep, all set and ready to go. We would've gotten done quicker if someone decided to help us." Fishlegs said glaring at the sitting Snotlout .

"Hey, I'm supervising. That's an important job." Snotlout pointed at Fishlegs.

"Yeah important at being lazy." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup who laughed in return.

"What was that Fishbones?!" yelled Snotlout instantly getting up after the comment.

"Nothing!" whimpered Fishlegs who had his hands up in defense.

"That's what I thought." Snotlout replied as he sat back down.

Astrid looked over to Hiccup, she was debating on of inviting their friends was such a good idea.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be the parents of this trip?" she asked him.

Hiccup in return saw what he was about to deal with for a week. Snotlout was threatning Fishlegs while the twins were taking turns smacking each other in the face.

"Harder, if I can't feel my face then I won't sunburn!" yelled Tuffnut as his sister smacked him across the face.

Hiccup then looked over to his girlfriend and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's because we care too much Astrid." He said in defeat.

The sun was setting and Hiccup was locking up his apartment after changing out of his work clothes. Toothless and Stormfly were already at Gobber's place. He offered to look after everyone's pets including Meatlug, Snotlouts Rottweiler Hookfang, and the twin's pet snakes Barf and Belch.

He turned the key to lock the door and turned around to see that everyone was already in the van. He would be taking the first driving shift and everyone would get a turn to drive.

Hiccup stepped inside the driver's seat to see where everyone was at. Astrid was sitting next in front passenger seat as she would be driving next. Snotlout and Fishlegs were sitting in the middle row. And the twins were in the back.

"All right guys, who's ready for a vacation?" he said excitedly.

"Dude, I was born ready." Said Snotlout.

"This is so exciting." Squealed Fishlegs.

"Vacation, Vacation!" cheered the twins.

Astrid simply smiled and that was all Hiccup needed to see.

He turned on the ignition of the van, backed up, put it in drive and they were heading off to Orlando.

To Hiccup's surprise, nothing really went wrong during his shift. The Twins and Snotlout provided entertainment by providing prank phone calls to poor workers and playing the license plate game where they punch each other if they see a state other than Minnesota. Well the twins did the latter and Snotlout just enjoyed seeing them in pain. Fishlegs kept to himself by reading and Hiccup and Astrid would engage in small talk but nothing too serious.

After about four hours of driving, Hiccup pulled over to a gas station in Iowa so that they could fill up. Hiccup was relieved as he had just spent the last three hours staring at cornfields.

They pulled out of the van and stretched, Fishlegs went to use the bathroom and Snotlout and the twins went to god knows where.

"Astrid I think I just set the record for most corn seen by the human eye." Hiccup told Astrid rubbing his eyes.

"Hopefully Missouri is more interesting." Said Astrid stretching her legs.

"Yeah, that was so boring." Snotlout said appearing out of nowhere taking a big bit on a corn cob.

Hiccup and Astrid were startled with Snotlout's sudden appearance, but then their attention came to the corn on the cob in his hand.

"Um Snotlout, where did you get that corn on the cob?" asked Astrid.

"Oh well I bought it…at the gas station." Snotlout defended.

"You bought corn on the cob…at a gas station." Said Hiccup

Snotlout was about to say something until the twins showed up from the nearby cornfield with a large bucket of corn.

"Check out all this corn we got!" Said Tuffnut.

"Thanks for telling us where to get it Snotlout." Said Ruffnut.

Hiccup was about to say something when he heard an angry voice from the cornfield.

"Hey who took all of my corn?!" yelled the voice who Hiccup and Astrid assumed that it was the farmer's voice.

Hiccup started to panic.

"Okay break over, we gotta go know!" he said in a panicky tone.

And within seconds, Astrid took over the divers sear and were already on the highway. Normally Hiccup was scared of Astrid's crazy driving but this was an exception.

"That was so wrong guys!" Hiccup yelled at the twins as he took a bite of his corn cob. "But man is this delicious."

"You could've had us arrested! Can you passed the salt?" Astrid continued eating her own corn cob.

Snotlout was simply enjoying his corn, until he frowned at a discovery.

"This needs more butter!" he demanded as Fishlegs gave him some.

"That's more like it." Said Snotlout as he took a big bite.

The Twins simply laughed at their victory.

Besides the "Corn Fiasco" Astrid's shift went by quickly. It was almost three in the morning and the group's energy had died down drastically. They pulled after they got out of St. Louis and were heading towards the Illinois, Kentucky and Tennessee area. They decided to go through Missouri so that they wouldn't hit the Chicago traffic.

They went to a rest area just out of the St. Louis area. Astrid went to get a drink and Hiccup followed suit to use the restroom. It was Snotlout's turn to drive and the twins wanted to move to the middle row. So Snotlout decided to wake a sleeping Fishlegs up to move him to the front seat.

"All right Fishlegs wake up." Snotlout told Fishlegs who didn't even move an inch.

"Wake up!" Snotlout yelled as Fishlegs was still in a deep sleep.

"I think he might be dead." Said Tuffnut.

"Let's poke him to find out." Ruffnut said.

While they were trying to see if Fishlegs was in fact dead. Astrid went over to the nearest vending machine to grab her drink. The whole rest stop was dead and was starting to look like something out of a horror movie. And whether she would admit it or not, Astrid was starting to get scared. She wouldn't mind so much except she had a weird feeling that she was being watched. As she put her quarters into the slot, she could've sworn that she saw a shadow run quickly. Astrid turned around fast, but no one was behind her.

"It's okay Astrid, just breathe." She said to herself.

The vending machine dropped her raspberry iced tea very loudly causing her to jump. Cursing silently, Astrid grabbed her drink and proceeded to walk slowly.

"There's nothing to be afraid about." She said.

She continued walking until she heard a loud clanking sound and that got her blood flowing. Now she knew that someone was following her and immediately got into defense mode.

"I know you're following me, I'm not afraid of you.' Stammered Astrid, fear still fighting to come out.

Soon she heard a groaning sound and she could see a shadow from the distance that was slowly heading towards her.

Her heart started beating at a fast pace but she wasn't going to back down. She put her drink down and slowly went towards the shadow, Astrid cracked her knuckles and neck and started running and let out a battle cry.

She literally jumped on the shadow and started beating the living crap out of it.

She kept punching and kicking until the person started speaking.

"ASTRID OW STOP OW ITS ME!" cried the voice while Astrid had it in a choke hold.

Astrid knew that voice but hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"H-hiccup?" she said quietly.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid. He looked awful, he had multiple bruises, and his shirt was torn and had a large cut above his left eye.

"Hi, any particular reason why you decided to beat the living crap out of me?" he said weakly trying to pick himself off the ground.

Astrid just put her hands over her mouth. She just physically beat up no no correction, assaulted her boyfriend who did absolutely nothing wrong. She was in complete shock.

"I-I thought you were someone else." She said pulling Hiccup off the ground.

"Boy that guy was in for a real treat." Laughed Hiccup.

"How are you laughing about this, I could've killed you!" yelled Astrid.

"But you didn't." said Hiccup wiping blood off his face.

Astrid just looked at her boyfriend and went back to the van. Hiccup could've sworn she was about to cry.

"Man I've made her cry more in five years then the first sixteen years of her life." Said Hiccup as he went to the van.

When he got back to the van Snotlout was already in the driver's seat.

"Dude what took you guys so long and what happened to you." He asked the bloodied and bruised Hiccup.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Hiccup who saw Astrid in the back row with her head down and her eyes slightly puffed and red.

"I'm gonna sit in the back." Hiccup told Snotlout.

"You better not get blood on my seat." Snotlout warned Hiccup.

Hiccup ignored him grabbed a clean shirt and paper towel to clean his cut.

He sat down next to Astrid who was still extremely upset.

"Um you left your drink at the rest area, I got it for you." Hiccup said holding Astrid's drink.

"Thanks." Astrid said quickly without even looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup HATED seeing Astrid like this. She didn't blame her for beating him up. It was all just a misunderstanding. He should've seen the bench in front of him, instead of banging his shin on it. Astrid was only trying to protect herself and Hiccup was about to do the same with Astrid.

"Those boxing lessons are really showing Astrid." Laughed Hiccup but his girlfriend still looked down. She obviously didn't find that joke to be funny.

"Come on Astrid, I'm not mad I actually think it's funny." Hiccup said.

"But I don't." Astrid spoke up but not too loudly as she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"I assaulted you Hiccup, I should've known it was you. But I was too afraid." She said softly.

There was an awkward silence that was only rivaled by Fishleg's snoring. Turns out Snotlout and The Twins realized that Fishlegs wasn't dead and Tuffnut was now in the front row next to Snotlout and Ruffnut was sitting next to Fishlegs.

"Well in my defense, I shouldn't have slammed my shin on the bench." Hiccup said jokingly showing a bruise on his shin.

Astrid looked at the bruise and then the picture started to come together.

"That explains the clanking sound and groaning." She laughed.

Soon the atmosphere turned from sad and depressing to funny.

"You actually thought I was a stalker?' laughed Hiccup.

"Don't laugh, you were very convincing." Astrid told Hiccup.

"Well I've been told that I have that effect on women." Hiccup said with pride.

"Now who would say that?" Astrid asked.

"…Toothless." Hiccup said silently.

It was then that Astrid started to laugh hard. She had to control herself so that she wouldn't wake up the others.

"It's so true, you've seen the way he looks at me." Hiccup defended in a serious tone, this only made Astrid giggle even more.

"Oh my god. I love you so much." Laughed Astrid. Hiccup simply smiled, his goal was complete. He made his girlfriend happy again.

"Come here you." Hiccup told Astrid as he put his right arm around her shoulder and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Besides, you always said you thought battle scars were hot." Said Hiccup.

Astrid giggled at Hiccup's attempts to make her laugh.

"My boyfriend, always focusing on the positive." She said.

"And you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." He said with a wink.

The two pecked each other on the lips before Astrid made a discovery.

"Oh my god Hiccup look." She told him.

Hiccup looked where Asttid was looking and laughed at the discovery.

Ruffnut was asleep…..on Fishlegs. Ruffnut had her head on Fishleg's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around Ruffnut's waist.

"Oh this is too good, you know he's had a crush on her for the longest time." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Right, When will he be a man and finally admit his feelings?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know Astrid but hopefully something might happen during this trip." Said Hiccup.

Astrid thought about the trip and how it was getting closer and closer. She was getting even more excited and gave Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek without even thinking.

Hiccup was caught off guard by the kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for taking us on this vacation, it really means a lot to me and everyone else. They won't admit it but they're grateful." She said.

Hiccup smiled at the situation. Yeah his friends drove him nuts and were constantly annoying. But he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"We should probably get some sleep. We'll be in Florida tomorrow." Said Hiccup.

"Sounds good to me." Said Astrid as she laid on the car seat with Hiccup right next to her.

They looked at each other with joy and proceeded to fall asleep in each other's arms. It was perfect.

The front seat on the other hand was different.

"I spy with my little eyes, something black." Said Tuffnut looking around the road.

Snotlout looked as if he was going to explode.

"Let me guess Tuff, is it the sky?" he gritted between his teeth.

"Man you are so good at this!" said an excited Tuffnut.

"That's because that was the answer to the last two hundred three times we've played this stupid game!" Snotlout said angrily.

Tuffnut looked at him and then the sky. And then he had an idea.

"Oh oh I spy with my little eyes, something…black."

And as the van kept driving on the highway, the only sound that could be heard was Snotlout's cries of agony.

"Please, make it stop." Cried Snotlout.

 **Whew, this was a tough chapter to get out. I don't know, I just had serious OCD with this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect. My main goal was to expand the Hiccstrid relationship and show that they are really there for each other.**

 **Up next, the gang finish their drive and head to Disney World.**

 **(BTW The song was "Vacation." by The Go-Go's, I don't own it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Train your Vacation.**

 **Been awhile everyone. Let's just say life got in the way. But we're back on track.**

 **Now where were we?**

 **Oh yes. A few hours after the last chapter and this'll be the last road trip chapter as our characters want their vacation to start.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Road to Astrid's Sanity.**

Fishlegs slowly woke up from sleeping. It was almost seven in the morning and he had been asleep since midnight.

He went to rub his eyes but his arm was caught in something.

"What the?" said a confused Fishlegs.

He looked over to see what was blocking his arm and he almost screamed from what he saw.

Ruffnut was cuddling with him. He had to check again to see if this was true, but it was. He was kinda glad it wasn't Tuffnut that wouldve been even weirder but oh who was he kidding, Ruffnut was cuddling with him. Her head was on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her body.

A hyperventilating Fishleg's looked around the van to see if anybody could help him. He look behind him to see Hiccup and Astrid cuddling together sleeping with Astrid snoring loudly, it sounded like a chainsaw. It was surprising that people slept through it.

But that was the last thing on Fishleg's mind

"Don't freak out, don't freak out." He said trying to calm himself. He tried slowly to take his arm out. He almost succeeded, until Ruffnut took her other arm and wrapped it around Fishlegs's waist. Now she was full on hugging him.

Now Fishlegs was freaking out.

He looked to the front to see Tuffnut and Snotlout STILL playing I Spy. They were the last people that he wanted help from, but this was an exception.

Speaking of Tuffnut and Snotlout.

They had been playing this game for almost five hours. Tuffnut was still really into the game and Snotlout was actually sobbing as if he was getting tortured.

"Make it stop, make it stop." He bawled.

"I Spy with my little eyes. Something dark." said Tuffnut.

"The Suns coming up. It's no longer dark." Snotlout begged.

"Oh, well I spy something still dark but turning into light." Tuffnut said.

...

Now there are only two other times that Snotlout exploded in anger, like really really angry. Once when he had to babysit his neighbors triplets (which somehow ended with his pants being on fire.) and the other time with his recent college exam (which also ended with his pants on fire and a chicken being loose...Tuffnut currently owns that chicken.) and this was about to be the third. He didn't care if everyone else was asleep, he had enough.

Snotlout opened his mouth to holler at Tuffnut until...

"Guys?" asked a soft voice.

Snotlout stopped himself, his left eye twitching as well.

"Great just great, now I'm hearing things thanks to your stupid game." Snotlout told Tuffnut.

"Oh what's it telling you to do?" Tuffnut asked.

"Um guys, a little help?" asked the voice.

Snotlout and Tuffnut looked over to see the awkward situation.

Fishlegs was trying not to hyperventilate as Ruffnut was hugging his waist with her head on his shoulder.

They both looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

"This really isn't helping guys!" Said a nervous Fishlegs.

"It's about time my sis had a guy, she usually scares them away." laughed Tuffnut.

"Hey Fishbone, when's the wedding?"Laughed Snotlout.

"It's not funny guys, please help me." pleaded Fishlegs who was extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

"Fine." Groaned Snotlout. He look around the road to see that there were no cars on the interstate and they had to gas up. Then he had an idea, the fun wasn't going to stop here. He saw the nearest exit for a gas station and decided to take the opprotunity.

"All right Fishlegs but remember, you asked for this." Snotlout said in a sly tone.

"Hold on let me do something." Tuffnut said as he grabbed his phone and took a picture of the situation.

"Why did you take a picture of this?" asked nervous Fishlegs.

"Blackmail baby, oh yeah!" Tuffnut cheered as he five fived Snotlout.

Snotlout was really picking up speed.

"Wait what are you doing Snotlout?" asked Fishlegs.

Snotlout didn't reply as he looked to see if there was anybody behind him and jerked the wheel at the last possible second to the exit and slammed on the brakes.

The whole van shook and screeched while Tuffnut's face got aquatinted with the windshield.

"Hey It's true, glass can hurt." he muffled.

Hiccup and Astrid were still sound asleep and looked like they were at peace.

Until they landed on the ground from the impact with Hiccup on top of Astrid, both waking up on the ground.

"Um I can explain?" Hiccup said confusingly.

Fishlegs screamed for dear life as Ruffnut woke up slowly to see her cuddling Fishlegs. The two looked at each other and let out a short scream before moving away from each other.

"What is the matter with you Fishface!" yelled Ruffnut.

"What, you were the one hugging me!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly got up to see the van at a gas station and Snotlout filling up the tank and giving a cheerful wave.

Hiccup and Astrid wobbled out of the van still recovering from the impact, Hiccup was helping Astrid who was more wobbly then he was.

"Morning sleepyheads, did you guys sleep well?" The cheery Jorgenson asked.

Astrid responded by punching Snotlout in the arm.

"What were you thinking, I though we got into a car crash!" She yelled.

"Simple, Fishlegs wanted Ruffnut to get off of him and I helped him out, your welcome." Snotlout defended.

"Maybe you could've done it in a way that oh I don't know wouldn't get us killed!" Yelled Hiccup

Snotlout finished filling up the tank and smiled.

"Then I wouldn't have woken you up and say that we're in Tennessee. That would've been selfish of me." He said with a big ol smile on his face.

"I'll tell you what's not selfish, my fist up your..." Astrid started to threaten Snotlout with her fist raised until Hiccup came in.

"It's not worth it Astrid. Let's get you back to sleep." Hiccup said massaging her shoulders as they went back inside the van to go back to sleep.

Snotlout rubbed the shoulder that Astrid punched and it wasn't a soft punch. Apparently she didn't like waking up to almost being killed.

"Remind me to never wake her up from her beauty sleep, Fishlegs your up." Snotlout told Fishlegs

"Happy to!" Fishlegs said going from the middle seat to the driver's seat in record speed. He was relieved to be distant from Ruffnut who was still confused.

Fishlegs was now driving with Snotlout sleeping on the front passenger seat. The twins were in the middle sleeping some more and Hiccup and Astrid were sleeping in the back.

Fishlegs didn't really mind being the only one awake as he liked the peace and quiet. But he just couldn't stop thinking about how he and Ruffnut got into that position. He looked at a sleeping Ruffnut and surprisingly let out a smile.

After driving through the mountains the gang decided to take a break driving and have breakfast. They pulled into a nearby McDonalds and grabbed breakfast. While Hiccup and Ruffnut were at the front placing the order, the others were sitting at a table. Most of them were still half asleep.

"Remind me why we decided to drive again?" asked a tired Snotlout.

"If I do recall Snotlout, it was your idea in the first place to drive." Astrid told Snotlout.

"Well if I ever say something like that again, you can hit me on the head." said Snotlout.

It was then that Tuffnut whacked Snotlout on the side of the head.

"Ow, I said after I say a stupid idea!" yelled Snotlout rubbing his head.

"Oh I just assume everything you say is stupid." said Tuffnut.

This got everyone to laugh at the table.

Hiccup finished paying for the food and waited on the side for his order, it was a lot of food so Ruffnut offered to help carry it.

"Thanks for the help Ruff." Hiccup told Ruffnut.

"No problem Hic." she said.

The two just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Hiccup and Ruffnut were friends, but they never really had that one on one time.

It was then that Ruffnut finally spoke.

"So did you by any chance see me and Fishlegs at any point last night?" She asked.

Hiccup's eyes widened at this response.

"You mean that if I saw you and Fishlegs cuddling during the middle of the night, then no I did not." he said awkwardly.

Ruffnut groaned loudly.

"I don't know what happened Hiccup, one minute I'm asleep dreaming about throwing my brother into a boar pit" She started.

"That's a new one, did the force feeding Tuffnut rat poison dream go away?" Hiccup asked leaning against the counter.

"Nah it changed to battery acid, but the next thing I know I'm cuddling with Fisnlegs. That's so...lady like." Ruffnut gagged.

"And the last time I checked you're more of a man then Tuffnut." Laughed Hiccup.

"Bingo." said Ruffnut.

This got the two friends to laugh until Hiccup put a hand on Ruffnut's shoulder.

"Look Ruff it's okay, you both were asleep and if you guys don't remember who started it. Maybe it's best to be forgotten." Hiccup told his friend.

"Maybe your right Hic, I still don't like it." Said Ruffnut.

"Order 34." said the McDonalds

cashier.

"But I do like the sound of that." Ruffnut cheered.

"Alright, let hurry and get this food to our friends before they kill each other." said a happy Hiccup as he grabbed one tray.

"Way ahead of you Hickster." smiled Ruffnut as she grabbed the other one.

The two friends went to their table and started passing out their food.

"So what exactly is the plan once we get to Florida?" Fishlegs asked as he began cutting his pancakes.

"Well..." Hiccup started before he heard a painful scream.

"Ow it burns!" yelled Tuffnut.

"You idiot, your suppose to wait a few minutes before you eat the hash browns." Ruffnut told her brother.

"But if I wait, then I'll miss out on the freshness of the hash browns. They taste the best right out of the fryer." Tuffnut told his sister.

They both stared at each other and ate their hash browns quickly while yelling in pain.

Astrid put a hand over her face as she drank her coffee.

Hiccup continued to speak, hoping to get the last few minutes of his life back.

"Right, anyway we'll get to Disney tonight and we'll have Sunday to rest and recuperate. Monday we'll start with the parks. We'll go to Hollywood Studios first.

"Awesome, that has the best rides!" cheered Snotlout.

"On Tuesday we'll hit Animal Kingdom, I've heard nothing but great things about Flight of Passage." Hiccup continued.

The Twins went to spoke up.

"And no, we are not sneaking an animal back to Berk!" said a stern Hiccup, the twins crossed their arms and pouted.

"As I was saying. Epcot will come on Wednesday."

"Boring!" said Snotlout.

"Give it a chance Snotlout, there's more to Epcot then you might think." said Fishlegs.

"And on Thursday we'll hit Magic Kingdom. That one will definitely take all day, Friday we'll have a beach day and we'll leave late Saturday and arrive Sunday. Any questions?" Asked Hiccup.

They all shook their heads. Tuffnut rose his hand.

"Yeah I got one. Will we be able to make it to the 3 o clock parade, I don't know what time it starts." He said.

There was about a good minute and a half of silence after that remark until the realization of what Tuffnut said came in.

"Oh my god you did not just say that." Astrid groaned putting her hands in her face.

"What? I don't know what time the three o clock parade starts." said a serious Tuffnut.

"I'm gonna finish my breakfast in the van if you need me." said Astrid as she grabbed her coffee and breakfast sandwich and went to the van. The amount of stupidity at the table was too much for her to handle.

Snotlout leaned over to Hiccup.

"Why do I get the feeling that Disney employees get asked that a lot?" He asked Hiccup.

"They do man, they do." Hiccup said patting Snotlout's shoulder.

Fishlegs was driving and everybody was up, and Tuffnut was getting on everybody's nerves.

Fishlegs was holding the steering wheel tightly. Ruffnut just held her head in shame. Snotlout thought it was entertaining at first, but when he realized that Tuffnut was actually serious he got annoyed quickly.

Hiccup was rubbing Astrid's back who was still in shock of how someone could be that stupid.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I mean they say the title of the parade the three o clock parade. But they don't actually say the time of the three o clock parade." Tuffnut said trying to solve his dilemma.

And this continued for Three. Straight. Hours.

Everybody was on edge, no matter how much the others tried to convince Tuffnut that the three o clock parade started at three o clock.

"I mean the Electrical Parade had a time set, but the three o clock parade doesn't." Tuffnut continued to ramble.

Astrid looked like she was about to explode.

Hiccup looked at his fuming girlfriend and then his friends who prepped for the worst.

Hiccup sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Go ahead Astrid, just please try not to kill him." he said.

"I make no promises." Astrid growled.

It was then that Astrid grabbed Tuffnut by the shirt collar and got dangerously close to his face.

"Listen here you son of a half troll, we just spent the last four hours trying to tell you that the three o clock parade starts at three o clock. And if your brain can't put two and two together then there is definitely something wrong with you!" Astrid growled in a deep tone that almost sounded like a dragon.

"So it starts at two o clock then?" Tuffnut asked innocently as if he did nothing wrong.

Astrid just stood there flabbergasted.

Hiccup could see one of her eyes twitching and in the five years he's been dating Astrid...that was never a good sign.

"Fishlegs pull over." she told Fishlegs trying to stay in control.

Fishlegs nodded and pulled as Astrid sprinted out the van, went by the wooded area and let out a blood curdling scream.

She went back in shaking with anger and shock. Hiccup wrapped her in a blanket and gave her some water as Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's lap.

"It's okay milady, just sleep it'll be over soon." Hiccup said running his fingers through her hair.

"Actually Hiccup, we've got at least ten more hours left on the road." said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at his girlfriend who was not doing so well.

"I swear I'll make this up to you." he whispered to her.

So when Fishlegs's turn was finally over. He quickly got out after hearing Tuffnut rant about the parade nonstop for four hours. Tuffnut was driving next, hopefully him driving would take his mind off of the parade.

They made it to Georgia and stopped for lunch.

"Just this state and then Florida guys!" Hiccup said taking a bite of his sandwich.

They had picked up some sandwiches from Subway and went to a rest area to have a picnic style lunch. They had gone through their snacks and food from the van within the first two hours of their trip.

"So where are we staying at Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked as she ate her sandwich.

"I'm glad you asked Ruffnut. For the first few days, we're gonna be staying at the Art of Animation Resort, then we'll spend a night at the Fort Wilderness Resort I have a friend who's letting us borrow her camper. And then to finish off, if we still have funds left then we can go from there." said Hiccup.

"Wait isn't Fort Wilderness the camping resort?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Yep, we wanted to change it up a bit. Plus I enjoy camping." Astrid replied.

"We know you do Astrid." said a grim Snotlout. He still hadn't forgiven her for the camping trip they took two years ago. It didn't end so well.

They haven't gone camping since then.

"It won't be that bad guys, we'll be in Disney property. Plus you guys did provoke that beehive." Hiccup said glaring at Snotlout and The Twins.

"That was the twins." Defended Snotlout.

"Still the best honey we've ever eaten." said Tuffnut.

"And I found out that I'm allergic to bees." Continued Ruffnut.

"As well as destroyed the beaver's dam." Said Astrid.

"It was in the way." said Tuffnut.

"And guaranteed to us that those leaves were not poison ivy!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled at the same time.

"I swear I didn't know." Fishlegs said silently.

Everyone got the chills as they wee reminded of that tragic trip.

"So who's ready to hit the road?" Hiccup asked trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone quickly agreed and they got into the van to take on Georgia.

Tuffnut was driving and to everyone's delight, he finally stopped talking about what time the three o clock parade was.

"I'll find out eventually." said a determined Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was driving with Ruffnut in the passenger seat.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were in the middle row and Hiccup and Astrid were in the back row.

Everything was going great. They were singing and dancing to the radio. They were making jokes. And everyone was so excited to get to Disney World.

Until Three Hours Later.

It was torture, absolute torture.

Tuffnut was tightly grabbing the steering wheel. Ruffnut's eyes were crossed and teeth were gritted. Snotlout was actually sweating and bright red as he was taking short breaths. Fishlegs kept squealing like a pig as he was fidgeting. Astrid tried to keep it together but the look on her face was sheer torture. And poor Hiccup was in serious pain.

"This is not good, this is not good." Hiccup said.

"Why did we get those Big Gulps, why!" said Astrid who was taking deep breaths.

"I'm in so much pain." Ruffnut moaned while holding her gut.

"This is torture!" Yelled Snotlout as he was sweating profusely.

"The agony!" groaned Fishlegs.

"I'm gonna hurl!" Yelled Tuffnut who was banging his head on the steering wheel.

Yep, all six had to go to the bathroom...badly.

Oh and they were in stopped traffic, they underestimated how bad traffic on I-75 was and it was about solid two minutes of sheer cringing until they broke.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" yelled Hiccup.

"WHO'S STUPID IDEA WAS IT TO DRIVE ANYWAY?!" shouted Snotlout.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA YOU HALF TROLL!" yelled Astrid.

"DONT YOU CALL ME A HALF TROLL WOMEN!" yelled Snotlout.

"DONT TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT SNOTFACE." Hiccup yelled.

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF HADDOCK!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup.

Hiccup was taken aback by Astrid's harsh words, but he was in too much pain to argue.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING GUYS!" yelled Fishlegs.

"WHY, SO YOU CAN CUDDLE WITH ME AGAIN?!" Ruffnut shouted at Fishlegs.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Yelled Fishlegs.

At this point, everyone was shouting at each other. Well except for Tuffnut who's eyes widened.

"BATHROOM!" Roared Tuffnut.

"WE KNOW TUFFNUT, WE ALL HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" roared Astrid.

"DONT RUB IT IN!" hollered Snotlout.

"NO, NO, BATHROOM UP AHEAD!" Tuffnut yelled pointing at a sign for a rest area.

Everyone looked to see the sign and it was on the next exit.

There was cheering but then the realization that they were about to explode kicked in.

"STEP ON IT TUFFNUT!" screamed Hiccup.

And with that, Tuffnut slammed his foot on the acceleration and the van zoomed towards the exit to the rest area. Everyone was screaming and grabbing each other for dear life.

"I don't wanna die full of urine!" Cried Snotlout as the van came to an abrupt stop at the rest area.

Hiccup went for the door until Astrid shoved him back to his seat.

"Move over Haddock, I'm going first!" she shouted.

"Oh no you don't Hofferson, that's no way to treat your boyfriend." Hiccup yelled running.

"Well for the next minute I'm not your girlfriend!" Hollered Astrid as they ran towards the restroom.

They both ran towards the bathroom pushing and shoving each other until Fishlegs sprinted by them.

"Um you do realize that you have different bathrooms right?" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and ran to their respective bathroom.

Everyone was in the bathroom and it looked like evening was going to be okay...except for Snotlout. His seatbelt was stuck and he was still in the van. He was desperately trying to get it to click.

"Come on, come on!" he grunted.

However, at that moment he realized that he wasn't going to make it.

Freaking out, Snotlout looked around the van and saw an empty bottle of iced tea.

Knowing that there wasn't any other way, Snotlout opened the bottle and...

Opening the door, Hiccup stretched his arms and saw everyone stand around each other awkwardly.

"So we might've said a few things that we didn't mean." said Astrid.

"Yeah, stuff that we aren't proud off." said Fishlegs.

"Well the important thing is that we're sorry and Astrid the minute's up am I your boyfriend again?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

She responded by giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You always were." she smiled.

Ruffnut made a gagging noise.

"You two are actually disgust me sometimes." Ruffnut said walking towards the van.

Fishlegs laughed as he saw Ruffnut and went to the van as well.

Hiccup and Astrid clearly saw this and looked at each other.

"They really need to be together." Said Astrid.

"Yeah, but I know Fishlegs better than anybody, he's too shy to admit it." Hiccup declared.

Astrid thought for a second and gave a sneaky grin. A grin that Hiccup knew all too well.

"Oh no, I know that look." Hiccup groaned.

"Why don't we play a little match maker." said Astrid as they walked back to the van.

"Fishlegs won't give in, I'm sure of it." said Hiccup.

"Really are you that confident?" asked Astrid.

"Yep." Hiccup said in a proud voice.

"Twenty dollars says that they'll be together by the end of this trip." said Astrid.

"Seems fair, fifty dollars says that they won't, and I'll clean out Stormfly's cage for a month." Hiccup said.

Astrid's eyes widened, Hiccup HATED cleaning Stormfly's cage.

"All right Haddock you've got yourself a bet." Astrid said holding out her hand.

"Consider it done Hofferson." Hiccup said as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

The two went back to the van to see everyone by the van except Snotlout.

"Where's Snotlout?" asked Hiccup.

"Probably still in the bathroom." said Fishlegs.

"He was crying like a little baby." laughed Ruffnut.

Everyone was laughing as Astrid saw the open van door. She looked to see a full bottle of iced tea.

"I could've sworn that I finished this already." she said grabbing the drink, it was warm.

"Must've been out in the sun." she shrugged.

Without thinking, Astrid opened the bottle cap and prepared for a big gulp.

Hiccup was laughing with Fishlegs and The Twins, he noticed Astrid preparing to take a giant swig of iced tea. He could've sworn that he saw an empty bottle of iced tea and then he remembered that he didn't see Snotlout run to the bathroom and he was still in the van.

Hiccup put all the pieces together and had look of sheer terror on his face.

"ASTRID NO!" he hollered.

But it was too late, Astrid had already opened the bottle took a giant swig and...

30 painful seconds later.

Astrid was currently vomiting in an open trash can with Hiccup rubbing her back with one hand and the other holding her hair out of her face.

"It's okay Astrid, it'll be over soon." He said.

Astrid replied by vomiting some more.

Fishlegs was looking the other way as he has a weak stomach. If he were to see Astrid vomit, then he would vomit as well.

The twins however were on the floor laughing at the situation.

"A-astrid drank Snotlout's urine!" laughed Ruffnut.

"I'm gonna pee my pants...and then Astrid can drink it!" roared Tuffnut.

Astrid did not like this at all.

"I swear to (gag) god, when I'm done (gag) puking I'm gonna..." Astrid finished the sentence by vomiting some more as Hiccup continued to rub her back.

While this was happening, Snotlout exited the bathroom, he went to wash his hands after...marking his territory in Astrid's bottle. He went over to the van to see the twins laughing hysterically, Fishlegs closing his eyes and hears, Astrid bent over with her hands on her thighs dry heaving as Hiccup kept rubbing her back.

"What did I miss?" said Snotlout.

There was a short pause as Snotlout looked at Astrid and then the bottle that he peed in.

He looked again and bursted out laughing.

"Y-you y-ou didn't.." Snotlout was now laughing so hard that he was on the floor.

Astrid started walking over to beat the crap out of Snotlout, however she paused and ran towards the trash can to vomit some more with Hiccup behind her.

Once Astrid finally stopped puking (Hiccup had a bag on standby) they were finally back on the road. Ruffnut was driving with her brother in the passenger's seat. Fishlegs and Snotlout were in the middle row and Hiccup was in the backseat with Astrid who was wrapped in a blanket yet again.

Hiccup felt so bad for Astrid, she had been through a lot, between Snotlout almost killing them with the brakes, Tuffnut's stupidity, and Snotlout almost killing her again as well as her pride. Hiccup was now determined to make the vacation as memorable as timeless.

"I spy with my little eyes something blue." Said Ruffnut.

"Oh oh I know, the sky!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Right again, when did you get so smart?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"I don't know, but you're a lot better to play with then cry baby over there." Tuffnut said pointing his thumb to Snotlout.

"I didn't cry!" yelled Snotlout.

Hiccup leaned over with a hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

"Ah yeah you did buddy." Hiccup simply said before going back to Astrid.

They had finally reached Florida and the trip only had a few hours left of the trip and everybody was getting excited.

"This is so exciting!" Cheered Fishlegs.

"I can't wait any longer, make time go faster Hiccup!" Tuffnut ordered Hiccup.

Hiccup just groaned.

"Tuff, I can't make time go faster." He said.

"Then how do you explain daylight savings time? Or time zone changes? Oh yeah I made you stump and I'm not talking about your leg." Tuffnut bragged.

Everyone just looked at each other in confusion.

"Why don't we watch a flick on the DVD player?" Snotlout told everyone.

"Wait, this van has a DVD player?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh yeah Fishface, you've been in my van multiple times we've watched movies in here before!" Yelled Snotlout.

"Then how come we haven't used it before?" asked Astrid.

"Well we have been a little...busy." Hiccup replied talking about what has happened so far on the trip.

"Okay so let's see what we got." Astrid cheerfully said hoping to change the subject.

She grabbed the DVD's from out of the pouch of the passenger seat.

"Oh look all Disney movies, we have Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Frozen, The Jungle Book and Mulan." she continued.

"Please anything but Frozen, if I have to hear the twins sing that one more time..." Snotlout said before he was interrupted by...

"LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOOO!" the twins sang in a god awful tone.

Snotlout yelled as he covered his ears.

"Okay so that's out of the picture, anyone else?" asked Hiccup covering his ears.

"Well I haven't seen Mulan in awhile." said Astrid with her ears plugged as well.

"And It's got that kick ass song in the middle." Said Snotlout trying not to yell at the twins again.

"It's no Frozen, but it'll do." said Fishlegs.

"LET THE STORM RANGE ONNNNNNNNN!" The Twins belted out.

"SHUT UP!" roared Snotlout.

...

"The cold never bothered me anyway." sang a quiet voice.

Everyone looked to see an embarrassed Fishlegs.

"Well someone had to finish it." he mumbled.

"I'm just gonna put on the DVD." Astrid told Hiccup.

She put on the DVD and went back to the back seat to cuddle with Hiccup with a blanket. Fishlegs and Snotlout were as far away from each other as possible and the twins were in the front.

The movie started playing and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Did you guys know that the paint they're using is actually bird droppings." said Fishlegs as they watched Mulan get ready for the Matchmaker.

"...okay really didn't need to hear that Fishlegs." said a disgusted Astrid.

"Hey sis, now we can finally use something to cover up your ugly face." Tuffnut laughed at Ruffnut.

"After your face gets a double dose of it." laughed Ruffnut as she punched her brother in the gut.

The grouped watched as Mulan turned into a man and went to the army. Snotlout was getting pretty excited.

"Oh man it's almost time for the song." Snotlout cheered.

"Wow Snotlout you really like that song." said Astrid.

"Yeah, so what's your point." Snotlout said defensively.

"It is a good song." Hiccup told Snotlout.

"See at least Hiccup agrees with- SHUT UP ITS STARTING!" yelled Snotlout.

And with that the song started and everyone started singing along.

Hiccup laughed as everyone was having fun. He looked at Astrid who was singing along and was surprised to see Snotlout leading the singing, he was really getting into it...it was actually starting to make Hiccup uncomfortable.

But at least Snotlout was know showing that he was having fun.

And with that everyone belted out the last note and the song ended with a van full of laughter.

"One of Disney's best." said Fishlegs.

"Never gets old." Snotlout said punching the air.

"Now I wanna be a man." said Tuffnut.

"You are a man Tuffnut." Astrid told him.

"Uh no he isn't." Laughed Ruffnut.

"Hey I am so a man I have the back hair to prove it." Tuffnut.

"I have more back hair then you!" Ruffnut declared.

Fishlegs proceeded to vomit in his mouth.

"Really didn't need to hear that." said an uncomfortable Astrid.

"It's true I've seen it myself." said Tuffnut.

"Pull over." Fishlegs said quickly.

Once the movie ended they only had about an hour left on the road Astrid had a head on Hiccup's shoulder while Hiccup was on his phone looking at reservations.

"Whatcha looking up?" Astrid said singsongly.

"Nothing really." Hiccup said in the same voice.

"Doesn't look like nothing." she said normally.

"Let's just say it's a surprise that'll make the trip a lot better." he said.

And once again Astrid pecked him on the cheek.

Hiccup laughed at the amount of times that Astrid has kissed him on this trip.

"Astrid if you keep this up, I'll have a permanent kiss mark on my cheek." he laughed.

"I'm just happy about all this, if you want me stop I can." Astrid fake pouted.

"Nah, I like it." he said stroking Astrid's hair.

"Um you know we can hear you right?" Said Snotlout.

Hiccup and Astrid looked to see Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut staring at them with Tuffnut having a video camera in his hand.

"Um Tuffnut, why do you have a video camera?" Asked Astrid.

"Oh this is for potential blackmail, I've already got the photo of Fishlegs and Ruffnut cuddling." Tuffnut said happily.

"YOU HAVE A PHOTO OF THAT?!" Yelled Ruffnut as the van accelerated at an alarming speed.

"Ruff please don't try to kill us." said a nervous Hiccup.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it." said Tuffnut.

It was at that moment that Ruffnut used one arm and leg to punch and kick Tuffnut continuously and the other arm and leg to drive.

The only problem was that Ruffnut was more focused on beating up her brother than actually driving.

"Tuffnut if you don't give me that photo, I'm gonna take my fist and shove it up your..."

"Asphalt, keep the van on the asphalt!" yelled Fishlegs as the van was heading off the road.

"I'm too young and handsome to die!" Yelled Snotlout.

"I love you Astrid!" Hiccup told his girlfriend.

"I love you too, and I'm the one who dropped your toothbrush in the toilet and blamed it on Toothless." Yelled Astrid as she was holding onto Hiccup.

"I knew it!" yelled Hiccup.

Everyone screamed as Ruffnut finally stopped hitting Tuffnut and they were driving normally again.

"I'll get that photo from you if its the last thing I do." Ruffnut growled.

"You can take my pride sis, but you'll never take this photo." Tuffnut gasped from the pain.

"The sooner we get to Disney, the better." said Astrid.

"For once, I agree Astrid." said Snotlout.

After about a good half hour of silence, they saw that Disney was only a few miles away.

"I see Disney property!" squealed Fishlegs.

And with that everybody cheered.

"There it is, we made it Hiccup we made it." Astrid laughed.

"Oh finally, couldn't have come at a better time." Hiccup said in relief.

And the anticipation was growing as the van was almost to the Disney World sign.

"Wait for it." said Hiccup

The car got closer.

"Wait for it." said Astrid.

The car got even closer.

"Wait for it." said Snotlout.

The car was so close.

"Wait for it." said Fishlegs

And after passing the sign they were officially on Disney property.

The van went nuts. Everyone was cheering and hollering.

Hiccup looked at Astrid's look of sheer joy. This was huge for her and Hiccup didn't want a miss a single moment of it.

"Hey, this is gonna be great." Hiccup told Astrid.

Astrid smiled. "Thank you again babe."

"No problem milady." Hiccup said as they shared a kiss.

And with that, the vacation was officially a go.

 **I'm not gonna lie, this took forever. But it was worth it.**

 **I didn't realize how much Astrid suffered in this chapter. She must be a true friend to put up with everyone else.**

 **Up next is the first day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to train your Vacation.**

 **The gang have arrived to Disney World!**

 **Let the vacation commence!**

 _ **Rest and Relaxation...sort of.**_

It was seven in the evening as the Berk gang drove through Disney property as everyone was looking at all the opportunities that awaited them.

"Hey look its a giant ball!" Tuffnut pointed.

"Actually Tuffnut that's Spaceship Earth." corrected Fishlegs.

"Well it doesn't look like a spaceship." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah so why is it called that?" asked Ruffnut.

"Oh look Tower of Terror." Astrid said hoping to change the subject.

"Oh I am so going on that ride multiple times!" Cheered Snotlout.

"I can't wait for the new Star Wars expansion to come out." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup you're probably the biggest Star Wars nerd I know." laughed Astrid.

"I'm not that bad." Hiccup defended

"Hiccup half your wardrobe is Star Wars shirts, you took me to the midnight premiere of every single Star Wars movie that's come in the past few years... in a jedi robes and you have a Darth Vader toaster." Astrid told her boyfriend.

"Thanks again for that Fishlegs." Hiccup told him.

"No problem I knew you'd like it." Fishlegs replied.

Astrid groaned.

"Oh come on Astrid being a geek is very common now, you can be a geek sometimes too." Fishlegs continued.

"But not to your guys level, do you guys realize that Hiccup spent an entire day talking like Yoda." Astrid told everyone.

"Hey you found it charming." Hiccup said.

"No I found it annoying." Astrid frowned.

Hiccup leaned over to Fishleg's side.

"She totally found it charming, she's just too proud to admit it." Hiccup whisperer to his friend as he felt a punch to left arm.

"Saw that that coming, I did." groaned Hiccup.

The van kept driving until they saw their destination.

Disney's Art of Animation Resort.

"We made it guys!" cheered Hiccup.

"Thank god, I don't think I can sit down for a week." said Snotlout.

The van pulled into the parking lot and everyone practically bolted out of the van.

"Oh ground, sweet sweet Disney ground!" Tuffnut said kissing the pavement before he started choking and hacking. Hiccup and Astrid were looking around to see if anyone was staring at them.

"I think I swallowed a pebble!" he gagged but he paused to examine his mouth.

"Nope, just dried up gum...mmmmmmm peppermint." he said with a savory touch.

The rest of Tuffnut's friends just stared at him in utter shock.

Snotlout leaned over to Hiccup.

"If he gets us banned from the parks, I will not hesitate to leave him on the side of the road, just giving you a heads up." he threatened.

"Trust me I've thought about it too, but apparently that's illegal to do." Hiccup said with sympathy.

"Stupid legal system for always ruining my fantasies." Snotlout pouted whole Hiccup patter him on the shoulder.

"I know buddy, I know." he told his now pouting cousin.

The six entered the Art of Animation Resort and were automatically blown away by the resort.

It was mainly white but the walls had a bunch of sketches from Disney Characters and the check in booths had long tall lights to really bright up the room. The best part about Art of Animation was the fact that the Resort had four different sections based on a Disney movie: The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Finding Nemo and Cars and Hiccup knew exactly which section he wanted to be in.

"This is incredible." Astrid told Hiccup.

"Think of all the rich history of animation dating all the way back to steamboat willie." Fishlegs said excitedly.

Soon Hiccup had an idea. So he started whistling the tune Mickey sings in the cartoon. Fishlegs squealed and joined in, The Twins followed suit as well as Snotlout who was really getting into it.

Astrid just stood there in defeat. It was a well known fact that she wasn't able to whistle no matter how hard she tried. And everyone knew this and took full advantage of it.

"I hate you guys." She threatened them while going to the check in line.

"Sorry Milady, forgot you couldn't whistle." Hiccup offered an apology.

Astrid ignored this and spoke to the check in cast member in a tone completely opposite from the one a few seconds ago.

"Yes we have a suite under the name of Haddock." She continued.

The Disney cast member who was a women in her fifties smiled and started to type their research after Hiccup arrived to give her the right information.

"Where are you guys from?" the cast member asked.

"Berk, Minnesota." Hiccup said with pride.

The cast members eyes lit up.

"Berk, I know that place. I went to school there a while back." She continued.

"You went to Berk High?" Astrid said with excitement.

"Graduating Class of 1980." The cast member told them.

"Hey my Uncle Gobber graduated that year." Hiccup told the cast member who was thinking hard now.

"I remember him, we had a couple of classes together, real mechanical genius. How's he doing?" The Cast Member asked.

"Pretty good, I work at his auto shop. He taught me everything I know" Hiccup responded.

"Great, keep up the good work. You guys are staying at The Lion King section, here's your guys magic bands and you're room should be ready in a few minutes." The cast member told them with a smile.

"Thank you." Hiccup and Astrid said in unison and proceeded to walk to the main lobby.

"Small world huh?" Hiccup asked Astrid as they waited in the lobby for their room to get finished.

"Yeah it's not like Berk's a well known town or anything." Astrid responded.

"But it is an old town, probably as old as the Vikings." Hiccup smirked.

"What's with you and your obsession with the Vikings?" Astrid playfully asked.

Hiccup laughed as she obviously knew why he loved the Vikings.

"It's not like we first met at a Norse Mythology class in high school no, not at all." he replied in his trademark sarcastic tone.

"Still one of the best classes we've ever taken." Astrid smiled.

"Yo lovebirds, we took that class too!" Snotlout cut in.

"How could we forget Snotlout, you were always trying to copy my homework." Fishlegs said trying to forget the memories of Snotlout's laziness.

"Hey it's not my fault we were given lots of homework in that class." Snotlout said in a defensive tone.

"Hey remember the assignment where we each had a role within a tribe and had to explain how our roles impacted the tribe?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't remind me." Grumbled Snotlout.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered at the memory.

"Yeah, official Weapons Tester." Ruffnut said using air quotes.

"I'll never forget what your dad said after you gave your conclusion." Tuffnut continued.

The twins cleared their throats, and in an extremely god awful Scottish accent.

"Boy-o if you were an weapons tester in the Viking age, you would've been dead within the first day." the twins said in unison before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Snotlout aggressively folded his arms

"It's not like he was the teacher or anything." he mumbled.

"It's funny because he WAS our teacher, and he STILL failed you." Tuffnut roared with laughter.

"You wanna go, Thorston?!" Snotlout threatened.

Hiccup facepalmed at this, yep six aggressive young twentysomethings in the middle of a Disney Resort, this isn't gonna backfire no.

"No I don't wanna go, because we just got here." Tuffnut defended.

Snotlout looked like he was about to cause a scene and Hiccup was ready to jump in to avoid anymore conflict when Astrid came in.

"Our rooms ready." she said quickly knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Thank god for that too." Hiccup sighed in relief as Astrid winked at him.

The six friends walked to their room as they wondered over the unique design of the resort.

"Oh boy this is so exciting, we're staying at The Lion King Suite!" Fishlegs said in excitement.

"And for a suite it wasn't really that expensive." Astrid agreed while eying Hiccup

"Though one tends to wonder why my boyfriend chose The Lion King as our section." she continued still looking at Hiccup who was getting nervous.

"Well...I...uh...well, you know...I like the movie and..." Hiccup started stammering before Astrid pecked his lips which caused him to go silent and blush madly.

Fishlegs leaned over to a smiling Astrid.

"You did the prank didn't you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Totally did the prank Fishlegs." Astrid proudly replied as the two high fived each other.

Yeah so great for all of us." Hiccup sarcastically agreed remembering how he almost died in the shower.

Astrid stuck her tongue out as they arrived to their room.

Opening the door, they were all relieved when they saw what would be their home for the next few days.

It was mostly green and had a jungle gel to it. The carpet looked like grass and had pictures of assorted Lion King characters.

"All right everyone, this place sleeps six so we shouldn't have a problem finding a place to sleep." Hiccup told everyone while putting his bag on the nearest bed.

"I've got the sofa bed." Fishlegs declared putting his stuff down.

"We've got the table bed, looks it's a table it's a bed, it's a bed." Tuffnut lowered the table up and down.

"Hey sis we need a table bed for our apartment." he continued.

"Way ahead of you bro, we need to get rid of that old couch anyway." Ruffnut agreed.

"Hey that's where I sleep!" Snotlout said angrily.

"Well good luck trying to find somewhere else to sleep." Tuffnut told him.

"Yeah because if you think that you're gonna sleep on our table bed then you've got another thing coming mister" Ruffnut pointed at Snotlout.

"Speaking of which, where am I suppose to sleep? Hiccstrid over here already claimed the bed, Fishbone's sleeping on the couch and the terrible twins are living it up on the stupid table bed!" Snotlout exclaimed.

The twins high fives each other at that last comment.

"Well you could bunk with Fishlegs." Ruffnut laughed while Fishlegs started blushing.

"I swear it was an accident." defended Fishlegs.

"Sure you did, and I'm Walt Disney. Wait what if i am?" Ruffnut got to wondering.

"That makes sense, I'm very creative and I've had my fair share of living with rats." she continued on.

Snotlout was fed up with the amount of stupidity in the room.

"I'll figure it out later, I don't know about you guys but the snotman needs an alcoholic beverage." Snotlout announced to everyone.

"Count me in too bro, that delicious dried up peppermint gum made me thirsty, you coming sis?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Sure I'll go but I don't know if Walt wants to go? I'm sure who's who anymore."

"I'll go but only to explore the resort and catch up on my reading, you two coming?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll meet you guys down there, we just wanna relax for a minute." Hiccup answered.

The others just stared but didn't question it.

"Okay, see you down there." Snotlout said before handing Hiccup a small object.

"You'll thank me later buddy." Snotlout told him.

But before Hiccup could respond, Snotlout sprinted out of the room with everyone else.

"What did he give you?" Astrid ask as she jumped on the bed.

"Not sure." Hiccup responded but as soon as he looked down at his hand he knew exactly what it was.

"Oh come on Snotlout!" he yelled.

Astrid also got a look at the unnamed object and got really, really, angry.

"I'm gonna kill him! We're going to the bar grabbing a drink and then I'll kill him!" she yelled heading out to the resort.

Hiccup stopped his fuming girlfriend before she could go any further and grabbed her arm.

"Relax Astrid, you know Snotlout. He's all brawn and no brains." He said twirling her around and started massaging her shoulders something that Astrid always loved.

"Besides, Snot's gonna drink too much anyway and more than likely suffer a huge hangover when we go to Hollywood Studios tomorrow morning." he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

"Can't wait for that picture." Astrid said with joy.

"And now that everyone's gone out, we've finally got some alone time." Hiccup smiled as he laid on the bed taking off his prosthetic left leg.

"That we do babe." Astrid said as she pulled her shoes off to get more comfortable.

The two were facing each other clearly in love.

"You know what you need to do, don't be afraid." she whispered.

Hiccup smiled went over to grab that specific object from the tabletop.

With such confidence his arm went out and with a might thrust...

Grabbed the resort telephone and called dining delivery.

"Yes Resort Delivery, we would like to order a large pizza with pepperoni, black olives..."

"Don't forget mushrooms Hiccup." Astrid reminded him.

"Oh yeah mushrooms as well, oh hold on a second." Hiccup leaned over to Astrid.

"Did you want wings as well?" he asked her.

"...Duh?" Astrid replied in shock.

"And wings as well, thank you goodbye." Hiccup finished the call as he kissed Astrid.

Meanwhile at the bar.

Snotlout was already on his third drink and was starting to get tipsy.

"You know, I don't know how Hiccup and Astrid got so lucky. I mean those two were made for each other and now I got stuck with you." he confesses...to Fishlegs who was still reading his book.

"I'm sorry were you still talking? The Twins went to the pool, something about a breath-holding contest. Haven't seen them back up yet." Fishlegs said without even looking up to Snotlout.

"Eh if they drown they drown, so what's going on with you and Ruffnut?" Snotlout got closer to Fishlegs.

This got the geek to look up.

"There is nothing between us Snotlout, she's not my type!" He angrily responded.

Snotlout put his hands up in response.

"Okay okay, just making conversation. Then what is your type?" he said continuing to drink.

"I don't know man, but it's definitely not Ruffnut. I mean she's a really good friend, but I just don't see it." Fishlegs said with honesty.

"Well you better hurry up and decide, you're not getting any younger." Snotlout said taking another swing before Fishlegs took his beer.

"And you're not getting any drunker, we've got four theme parks to get through. He's done." Fishlegs told the bartender.

Snotlout wanted to argue but he knew he was right.

"I bet Hiccstrid is having much more fun than I am." He mumbled under his breath.

And oh they were having much more fun.

Hiccup and Astrid were laying on their bed with a open box of a half eaten pizza and buffalo wings that were devoured while watching Aladdin.

"I gotta tell you Milady, it doesn't get much better than this." he said taking a huge bite into his fifth slice of pizza.

"No it does not." she agreed while scavenging what's left on her buffalo wing.

"I can assure you Astrid that there's no more meat on that wing." laughed Hiccup.

"You can never be too sure, there's always some hiding in plain sight." she told him in a very serious tone.

Hiccup smiled but a serious thought came to his mind.

"We're gonna have to hide the evidence." He said grabbing another wing and drenching it in ranch dressing.

"And that's why I thank my body everyday for our fast metabolisms." Astrid said grabbing the final slide of pizza.

Hiccup smiled at his Astrid's ability to be a bottomless pit. Which is funny because Astrid is always telling him the same thing...probably explains why waiters give them dirty looks every time they arrive for all you can eat wing night at their local wing house, hiding the food would not be a problem for these two all.

Once they finished their food, they quickly threw everything away and sprayed the room to prevent their friends from suspecting anything.

Yeah they had no plans to go to the bar, so they finished the night by cuddling and finishing the movie.

Fishlegs was the first to come back with a passed out Snotlout.

"He's gonna kill me for this but it's for his own good." Fishlegs said putting Snotlout on the sofa bed.

Hiccup got up to get a drink of water from the kitchenette.

"Snotlout asleep?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs looked over to his drooling friend.

"Yep, you're girlfriend?" Fishlegs also asked.

Hiccup looked over to his sleeping...and snoring...and drooling girlfriend.

"Yeah, where are the twins?" Hiccup continued taking a sip of water.

"No idea, probably still trying to drown each other." Fishlegs said grabbing his own cup of water.

"Surprised no one's complained about them yet?" Hiccup told his oldest friend.

"Don't push it Hiccup we've still got six more days of vacation to worry about." Fishlegs said in a stern tone."

"My bad." Hiccup laugh while taking another sip of water.

"Hey thanks for inviting us to come along, the others are also appreciative...in their own bizarre way." Fishlegs told his friend.

"No problem, figured we all needed a break from real life." Hiccup said finishing his water.

"It just means a lot that you included all of us." Fishlegs continued.

"Well you're guys are my friends, you've helped me through some difficult times." Hiccup admitted, not wanting to think about bad memories.

Fishlegs knew this all too well. At one point, Fishlegs was the only friend Hiccup had and the two were bullied...a lot. But the two never stopped helping each other and they always had their backs, no matter what.

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" Fishlegs asked wanting to change the subject to something more positive.

"Yep we are, getting there around ten in the morning, Galaxy's Edge is still being constructed so we should be good to take our time tomorrow." Hiccup responded.

"That probably works better because I don't know how Drunky McDrunkDrunk is going to feel in the morning." Fishlegs pointed at a deep sleeping Snotlout.

"Not gonna lie, I'm really looking forward to seeing that tomorrow." Hiccup laughed.

The two friends continued to laugh until they saw the clock.

"Yeah we should probably get some sleep." Hiccup said looking at his bed that looked like heaven right about now.

"Agreed, you guys have a good night. Tomorrow's going to be great." Fishlegs said in excitement.

"Yeah it is, goodnight buddy." Hiccup said before retiring to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Fishlegs went over to the open space on his double sofa bed and immediately drifted into a comfortable slumber...because Snotlout fell on the floor and was not getting back up anytime soon.

As soon as everyone went to sleep the door opened to reveal the twins still in their bathing suits.

"Oh yeah, ten minutes baby. New record!" Tuffnut announced in a loud whisper.

"And we only almost died three times." Ruffnut agreed before looking at Fishlegs.

"And it would've been longer if they didn't kick us out of the pool." Tuffnut said in sorrow.

But Ruffnut was looking at Fishlegs. Turns out when Fishlegs said that Ruffnut wasn't her type, she cheated during the breath holding contest and went for a quick gasp of air...and proceeded to hear everything Fishlegs said.

Now she wasn't angry or hurt by any means. But man was she confused. She didn't know how to handle it. But she didn't want to look weak in front of her brother.

"Yeah stupid rules." Ruffnut told her brother but there was no response as Tuffnut had already drifted to sleep on their table bed.

Ruffnut decided not to worry about it and get some sleep for the next day.

"What do you think O Glorious Table Bed, do you think Fishlegs has feelings for me? she said as Tuffnut ripped out a very loud fart and she could've sworn that the table bed shook a little bit.

"Yeah I don't know either pal." She said before drifting to sleep.

 **Oh man, drama, action, adventure, pizza! What more could anyone want?!**

 **Up next it's time for the gang to take on Hollywood!...Studios!**


End file.
